Crystal Love
by samcor
Summary: Stephanie has an older sister named Megara and she is 16 years old. Sportacus and her fall in love and they will face chllenges along the way that will test their love. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from Lazy Town but here is how I would want a romance to happen for Sportacus**

**I will be alternating points of view throughout my story**

Chapter 1

"Megara it's time to head to the train station so you can go to Lazy Town and visit your uncle," my mom said.

Today is the day my little sister, Stephanie Meanswell, and I are going to Lazy Town to visit my uncle who is the Mayor of Lazy Town. I head down stairs and get in the car with my mom, dad, and little sister heading to the train station.

Lazy Town…..

Were finally here and I hear my sister say, "Megs why does it look so dead around here, I mean look there are no kids outside playing!"

My sister and I love anything that has to do with playing outside and I can already tell that staying the summer here is going to be a challenge.

I am broken out of my thoughts when I hear my uncle, "Megara, Stephanie over here my dear!"

My sister goes running up to and greets him when I finally get to him I say, "Uncle I have missed you so much, so how is everything here in Lazy Town?"

"Oh you know the usual, nothing has changed since the last time you were here when you were Stephanie's age," my uncle told me.

"Umm that's great, uncle why does it smell like something is burning?" I ask him.

"Oh no Ms. Busybody's cake!" he yells as he runs inside.

I head inside and start unpacking, after I'm done I go look for my sister who is not inside when I looked for her. After walking a couple blocks I see her waking back with her shoulders slumped.

"Stephanie what's wrong?" I ask her.

"No one will play with me, they all just want to play video games," she tells me sadly.

"Oh Stephanie I'm sorry I didn't tell you but in Lazy Town no one plays outside I should have told you that before we came here," I tell her.

"It's okay I just don't know what to do now," she sighs

"Why don't you go take a nap, that train ride took a lot of energy out of you," I tell her.

She nods and goes inside to take a nap. I go inside as well and ask my uncle to tell me about the tale of the Lazy Town hero so I can contact him. He is the only one that can get this town up and moving again.

My uncle tells me how to do it and I write him a letter and put it in the slot next to the mail box and shoot it off in the sky. Now all I have to do is wait for him to come.

**Please review the story and tell me if it is good or bad… **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm using an idea from the author .Phantomhive on the story "Where do you get your strength, Sportacus?" he is an elf that never ages in that story but I am going to add my own twist to it**

Chapter 2: Sportacus pov

16 years earlier

I was working out in my airship on October 29 when I felt energy flow through my crystal and that's when I knew, my soul mate was born and when the time comes she will come to me.

Present….

I have a feeling that I am going to meet her today I just know it.

As soon as I thought that a letter came for me and I did a backflip to get it, "I wonder who it's from?" I thought out loud.

The letter reads:

To whom it may concern (not sure if it's # 9 or 10)

I'm not even sure that this letter is going to get to you but my name is Megara Meanswell from Lazy Town. My uncle has told me stories about you and how you are an active person and that you are a super hero. Well the problem is everyone in Lazy Town is just that, lazy and my little sister Stephanie has no one to play with. She is just as stubborn and into the outdoors as me so can you come and help our little town?

Megara Meanswell

That's when I knew that Megara is my soul mate because of the scent that drifted from the letter it was intoxicating and it smelled of apples.

I remember Lazy Town and it used to be very active, "I wonder what changed?" I thought out loud again.

So I steered my airship to Lazy Town and in a matter of minutes I was there and I could feel her presence. I jumped out of the airship as lightly as I could and that's when I saw someone about to lose their balance on a wall. I rushed over and caught her and I knew that it's her, Megara, my soul mate.

"You should be more careful," I tell her as I look into her beautiful brown eyes. I take her features in and she is amazing. She has dark brown hair with perfect feature and plumed lips that I just want to kiss. She is slender but I can tell that she is a dancer.

"I was just getting a little bored so I was testing out my balance," she told me in that wonderful musical voice of hers. As she told me that she was blushing that's when I noticed I was still holding her in my arms. So I set her down but I did not let her stray far from me.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Sportacus I'm number 10," I tell her while gazing into her eyes

"I'm…. um, Megara Meanswell, the Mayor's niece," she tells me.

What gave me great pleasure is that she almost forgot her own name in my presence and I saw her gaze take in my features, from the expression on her face I can tell she approves.

"Well where is your sister that you wrote to me about?" I said while looking around.

"Oh she has been taking a nap for about an hour now," she tells me and I am happy I get to spend more time with her

"Oh that's fine why don't we get to know each other a little bit?" I ask her. But as soon as I said that someone rounds the corner and from the scowl on his face I can tell it is a Rotten.

"What are you doing here Sportakook?" he asks me.

I was going to reply but that is when the goddess next to me said," He has as much right to be here as you, but unlike you he is wanted here."

That is when he noticed her and I could see the lust in his eyes and he took a step towards her but she held her ground. The distance between them was small and I was not having any anyone come that close to her, so I put my arm around her small waist and held her against my chest. Since I had better hearing than a humans I heard her moan when she came in contact with my chest. I was determined to her moan again in the future along with her screaming my name in pleasure.

Rotten broke me out of my thoughts when he tried to reach for her but I had her behind me in a flash and almost growled out, "You better not touch her or it will be the last thing you do!" He looked scared and ran off.

"Thank you," she whispered

"You're welcome Megara," I told her

I took her into my arms and called for my ladder and whispered in her ear, "I want to show you something." Then I climbed up to show her my airship.

**I hoped you like it and it also shows some insight about what will happen in future chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me such a long time to update but I just got buried alive in homework**

Chapter 3: Megara pov

I wonder if he is even going to come, it's already been 45 min.

"Maybe he isn't even real." I thought out loud

Well I've got to pass the time so I'll just do balance exercises. Suddenly after about ten minutes doing the exercise on the wall I lose my balance and I wait for the pain to come but it never does. I feel strong muscular arms wrap around me breaking my fall and I look into the persons eyes.

"You should be more careful," I hear him say in his Icelandic voice.

"I was just getting a little bored so I was testing out my balance," I said and to me it sounded like I was out of breath. Oh no, I can feel myself blushing, dam him and his arms that make me not want to leave forever. That's when I think he noticed and he let go of me much to my disappointment. One good thing I got out of it is that he didn't even stray an inch away from me.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Sportacus I'm number ten," he said to me. I can't believe it he is actually real and good looking. He has those wonderful blue eyes, well defined muscles, and well just overall perfect.

While thinking all that I said to him "I'm…. um, Megara Meanswell, the Mayor's niece."

I can't believe I almost forgot my own name, what in the world is wrong with me? I just really hope that he didn't notice that I was staring at him to long.

"Well where is your sister that you wrote to me about?" He said while looking around for her. Oh ya I forgot about her for a moment.

"Oh she has been taking a nap for about an hour now," I tell him and for some reason he looks extremely happy about that.

"Oh that fine why don't we get to know each other a little?" Man it must be my lucky summer if he is going to be around here. Before I could say anything someone spoke up from behind me.

"What are you doing here Sportakook?" He asked him with that scowl on his face. I felt a protective surge go through me at what he called Sportacus.

"He has as much right to be here as you, but unlike you he is wanted here." I said fiercely even though I have no idea where that came from. He stepped closer to me and I was not going to back down even though I was freaked out by Robbie even as a little girl. Suddenly I felt Sportacus all around me and I could not focus on anything but him. Just as suddenly as it happened I found myself behind him and with him in front of me with a protective stance. I could not hear what he said but it freaked Robbie out so I was fine with it.

"Thank you," I managed to say while looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome Megara," the way he said my name just made me want to melt into a puddle. Once again I find myself in his arms but what is different this time is that he is dangerously close to my neck and it felt really good.

Then I hear him say, "I want to show you something." As soon as he said that he took off up the latter with almost inhuman strength.

**I hope this is good and don't worry I'm not going to do every scene in both of their pov's. I just wanted you guys to know how it felt for them when they first met.**


End file.
